My Dear Lavender Girl
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: A way to pass time, Girl's can't what, Confessions and a blessing. "Will you be my property, Tomoyo-chan?""I-I-I-" Read and find out. TxE SxS and the gang...


One day after school, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to go to their usual appointments.

"Are we going tell them, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Not this time, 'Kura." she explained. She sighed then nodded.

**After Class**:

"Where are you going today, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Eh? Umm.. well .. 'Moyo asked me to come with her."she replied. He looked at Tomoyo and sighed.

"Why are you sighing, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Where are you going exactly, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked.

"Well, it's a girl thing." She replied blushing. It's really a girl thing but its kinda complicated if they tell them.

"Okay." He replied smiling.

**After they turn to twin bells**...

"This is our turn, Sayonara Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Mata Ashita, ne Syao-kun and Eri-kun." Sakura waved goodbye, so did Tomoyo.

**When the two boys are sure that they're not at their sight**...

"I'm a little worried." Syaoran said.

"Doushite?" Eriol asked.

"Well, when Sakura is going to the toilet she stretched and I saw a bruise on her arm." He explained.

"They have the same thing but for Daidouji-san, it's her foot. She can't walk straight." Eriol said.

"Maybe we should follow them, it won't hurt, right?" They both said at the same time then chuckled and started the plan.

**The two girls...**

"I think it's already 4:00 so it means that we have a warming exercise, ne." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

**The boys...**

"Warming up?" Syaoran stated.

"Hurry up. We should follow them quickly." Eriol said.

The two boys watch as the Sakura unbuttoning her clothes and be covered in jersey. Her jersey is black and have a white writing but they can't see what it says.

"Why jersey? It's not that sakura is playing some boy things, right?" Syaoran asked.

"That is why we're following them."Eriol said.

Then all of a sudden Tomoyo goes to the scene and is dress in a skirt and a t-shirt with 'Tomoeda City' writing on the front while at the back is 'TomoyoDaidouji'.

"Wow. Even Daidouji is in a jersey like Sakura." Syaoran muttered.

"It stills suit her." Eriol replied. He just nodded.

**The two girls...**

"'Kura, you personalized it too, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Why? Does it look bad? Does it make me a little stupid or something?**" **She asked worriedly.

"Nothing. No, it's kawaii! It doesn't make you stupid. It's your courage to do that. Don't worry." Tomoyo stated. Sakura smiled, she smiled back.

**The two boys...**

"Did you understand that?" Eriol asked.

"I didn't actually. I suddenly thought that it's hard to be a girl but nothing." Syaoran replied.

**The two girls...**

Tomoyo got the ball from the pent house and tossed it to Sakura. She received and tossed it to Tomoyo.

"Here ya go, 'Moyo." She said.

Tomoyo didn't catch the ball and said,

"Gomen nasai, 'Kura." She apologied and smiled.

"Daijobu da, 'Moyo." She smiled and added, "I want to see your spike, 'Moyo."

Tomoyo sighed then tossed the ball to the air then jumped and **_Spike_**...

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't catch it because of the strong pressure.

"HOEEE! Yatta! Sugoi yo, 'Moyo." She said smiling.

"Arigato demo that's the only thing I know." She said.

"DAME! That's perfect! I can't do that you know! Don't underestimate yourself, 'Moyo. If you're struggling I'll teach you next week." She said. Tomoyo smiled and glanced at her watch.

"Its already 4:30, 'Kura, we better get going to the another thing." Tomoyo said ang smiled.

"Okay." She said as she took the jersey out of her body.

**The boys...**

Syaoran blushed when he saw what is the writings on Sakura's Jersey. Eriol smirked and said,

"Taken. Property of Li Syaoran." He laughed and stopped as Syaoran glare at him then took his attention to Tomoyo. Syaoran saw this and said,

"Wow, Daidouji is good at spiking ne Eriol."

"I guess I finally have a good opponent at this, ne..." Syaoran smirked at what Eriol said.

"And you finally at last have a better opponent in this game." Eriol continued.

"Faster, we need to follow them." Syaoran stated.

**The girls...**

"I'll just watch here." Sakura said.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Ms. Daidouji? Please step forward." Mrs. Hogward stated.

She stepped and takes one archer, pulled the strings and released it.

She still didn't get to see the result but she already on her way back to her sit. When she sat and look at the bulls eye target she smiled angelic.

The person around them started to gather at Tomoyo and drooled when she takes away her cap.

**The boys...**

"We need to stop them!" Syaoran said. Eriol nodded.

**The girls...**

"STOP!" Syaoran yelled. All of them stopped drooling and stared at him.

"Why, is she your girl?"

"Why would I stop?"

"Don't butt in this scene!"

"Shut up!"

Sakura heard this and shouted, "You all shut up and don't say that things to my BOYFRIEND!"

Tomoyo stand up and said,"'Kura, it's okay."

"No it's not, Daidouji-san." Eriol replied.

"Doushite?"

"We don't want you get harassed."

She laughed and said,"No, it's really okay." Then she looked at Syaoran.?

"She's not my girl she's my SISTER. I have the right to protect her and to be sure that my GIRL will not worry about her. UNDERSTAND? Syaoran said.

The boys heard it and said, "GOMENASAI!" Syaoran nodded.

"Li-kun? Why did you said that I'm your sister?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's because I care for you as my sister." He smiled gently at Tomoyo and wrapped himself around Sakura.

"That's right, 'Moyo." Sakura said.

"And I want you to call me Syaoran, too. Understand, Tomoyo?" He said.

"Hai, Syaoran-onii-sama." She smiled and Eriol wrapped himself around Tomoyo, too. She blushed and just shrugged it then,

"Anyway, why are you two here? Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Is it wrong to have an eye on Syaoran's sister?"

"Iie, demo I'm just wondering."

"Your 'Syaoran-nii-sama' is worried about the two of you that's why we followed you."

"Oh, then it's alright."

"Tomoyo, we're going ahead ne!" Syaoran said.

"Hai, Syaoran-nii-sama." She smiled.

"Can I call you Eriol-kun?"she asked blushing, again.

"Yes."

"Arigato."

"Well, can I call you Tomoyo?"

"Of course."

As when she's about to step Eriol kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and said,

"What was that, Eriol-kun?"

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Datte, you look cute when you blush."

"Wha-"

Eriol kissed her on the hand and said,

"Will you be my property, Tomoyo-chan?"

"What.. do you mean?" she replied blushing.

"You know what I mean" He said as he kissed her shoulder. She blushed red.

"I-I-I-"

Too late, Eriol leaned forward to her and kissed her gently.

"Eriol-kun, why did you do that? I didn't get to say my answer."

"I already know it, Tomoyo-chan."

"How?"

"Because I have powers and you blushed when I do that." Then he saw Tomoyo's face and said,

"I'm sorry if I kissed you and if I'm wrong."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because you don't like me and I just act like that."

"Baka. Of course I like you, who wouldn't?"

"Demo you don't-"

He's also late. Tomoyo cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked but respond quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugging her tightly. As the kiss ended, Tomoyo buried her face on his shirt.

"I love you, too. Baka!" Tomoyo said. He sweatdropped when she said the word 'baka'.

"But we have to say this to your two Nii-sama, ne?"

"Two?"

"Touya and Syaoran."

"Too late."

"Why?"

"He's already there leaning on the wall." He turned around and saw him. Syaoran smiled and said,

"You have to protect her from her suitors or else you'll lose her. Congrats. And if you make her cry I'll break your bones."

"I will and I'll never ever make her cry. It's not a promise. I'll do it!"

They saw Touya walking towards Eriol and said,

"I don't agree that much but you have my blessing. If I saw a cut or something that making my cousin's body imperfect, I'll haunt you. Okay?"

"Deal."

"Why are you all like this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because we do care so much for you and Eri-kun is your first boyfriend so we have to leave this to him and not have your heart broken." Sakura replied and smiled her usual smile.

. She walked towards Touya and Syaoran.

"Arigato. Atashi no Nii-sama." And she kissed their cheeks. They smiled then Sakura stepped forward.

"You, too, 'Kura." Then hugs Sakura. Before she knows it the gang started to clap and they shouted, " Omedetto Gozaimasu, Eriol-kun and 'Moyo." He and she smiled then mumbled, "Arigato."

Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and said,

"I love you, my Dear Lavender Girl." as he kissed her forehead.

"I guess I'm already your property like this, ne?" She said as he chuckled then nodded. She giggled and,

"I love you, too. Eriol-kun." And she quickly stole a kiss on his lips

From not far away...

"Congratulations my dear daughter." Sonomi whispered and ordered the driver to go ahead.


End file.
